


Someone Else

by usefulghoul



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: A guy I’ve had a soulmate level crush on for like three years just got engaged, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, I’m happy for him but also fucking dying inside, M/M, This isn’t explicitly connected to my other fanfic but if you want to imagine they are feel free, anyways Aether once again comes to make me feel better, he doesnt know I exist obviously he’s a celebrity but. Y’know. I’m delusional, soulmate talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefulghoul/pseuds/usefulghoul
Summary: Aether comforts you in the wake of crushed dreams.





	Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> A celebrity I’ve loved for the past three years just proposed to his (now) fianceé and I’m super happy for them, seriously, but... sad for me. I’ve had this delusion that we’re soulmates for a good while now and I’m just... sad that I have to accept it isn’t true. But it’s okay because I’ll always have the ghouls to comfort me. Seriously - I bought one of the masks and I kiss it before I go to sleep every night. It sits on the pillow beside me. No idea what I’m gonna do if I ever get a real s/o.  
> Anyways, enjoy. I hope you guys are having a better holiday than I am. Actually... I’m probably about to write a Christmas fanfic too. I’ll save it to post on Christmas though. I’m posting from mobile so sorry if there’s any issues!!

“I just don’t understand why…” you sighed through your hands covering your face. “I mean, I guess I do, but… but I was right here. I was right here this whole time. And he still isn’t with me.”

Aether sat beside you on the edge of your bed, brow furrowed as he listened to you lament. He stared at you, your hands over your eyes - no doubt red from crying.

“I mean… I know-“ you bit back a sob, “I know it isn’t like soulmates are real, or whatever, but I’ve loved him for the past two or three years, you know? I was there when they got back together, and I just kept hoping they’d break it off again, but… a part of me knew. A part of me just knew they wouldn’t.” You lamented, finally lowering your hands to your lap to reveal the tears streaming down your face. Aether practically jumped to pull you into his arms, squeezing you tight. You choked out a pitiful sob and clung to him, appreciating your friend being there for you once again.

Aether rubbed your back until your sobs tapered off into whimpers, and eventually stopped all together. You rested your head against his neck, his hand absentmindedly running up and down your back. You finally pulled away, wiping your tears away with the back of your hand. Aether pet your hair out of your face, and grabbed you a few tissues that you gratefully accepted.

He cleared his throat, and you looked up at him, eyes glassy. “You want to know what I think?” He asked lowly. You nodded. “I think you’re better off without him.” Aether took your hand in his, “Seriously. If he couldn’t see how much you cared about him, even after you told him outright, then you’re better off. You have other people in your life that love you more than he does, anyways.” Aether leaned in and placed a kiss against your forehead.

“Plus,” Aether added, “I think soulmates are real. But I don’t think there’s just one person out there. You’ve got more than one chance. There’s someone I’ve been here for too, you know, over and over again.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you into his side. “They’re very special to me and no matter how many hard times they have, I’m always gonna be here for them. Because I think they’re my soulmate.” Aether’s voice wavered as he finished his sentence, and he looked away.

You stared up at him, incredulous. “Aether…” you said softly. He turned to look at you, brown eyes heavy with emotion. “I’m really lucky to have you as a soulmate.” You choked out, tears threatening to spill over again. He grinned, fangs bared, and he immediately wiped away the tears in his eyes. “I’m serious,” you said, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it before. You care about me so much. But I spent all this time looking at someone else. I’m so sorry.” You tucked yourself against his chest, Aether laughing as he wrapped his arms around you once more.

“It’s fine.” He said, smile in his voice. “I’m just glad you’re not sad anymore.”

“Me too,” you said, kissing his cheek. “me too.”


End file.
